The Visitor
by K.Wu
Summary: [AU] How will the staying of Emily's cousin effect the lives of everybody around her, Emily's relationship, and Rosewood? Will everybody get their happily ever after? I had this idea running through my head for a while, so I just wrote it. First fic I ever wrote for this fandom, so please don't hurt me, haha. EmilyxMaya. MonaxOC
1. The Visitor

**Emily's POV:**

It was afterschool, Maya and I were walking hand-in-hand to my house to study. Yes, we're actually studying. My Mom is home anyways, so we can't really do anything beyond small kisses and hand holding.

When I came out to her and Dad, Dad was immediately supportive. But it took my Mom a long while to accept my sexuality and Maya and I. Maya told me she'd come around. She was right. One night, Mom invited Maya over for dinner and it was PERFECT. So now I have my Mom's 100% support and acceptance.

"Mom!" I said. "I'm home. Me and Maya will be studying upstairs." My Mom came walking from the kitchen to the stairs.

"Em, is it okay if I can talk to you real quick?" Mom said. "Maya, do you mind?" Maya shook her head and descended up the stairs. We heard the door close from upstairs.

"Soooo, what's up, Mom?" I started.

"Your cousin, you know Aunt Lisa's daughter, Kristina, she's going to be staying here for a while." She said. Kristina was my Dad's younger sister's only daughter. Her parents were divorced when she was 8. She's a year younger than me. A junior. The last time I heard anything about her is that her Mom shipped her off to some boarding school in Korea. That was like 2-3 years ago. I never knew why though.

"Why?" Then I realized that I said that kind of rudely. "I mean, not that I have a problem with her staying here. Just wondering."

"Well, let's just say family problems. Your Aunt Lisa didn't really explain, but she begged me to let Kristina stay here." She sighed. "Aunt Lisa also shared that Kristina may be attending Rosewood with you."

"What? Really?! How long?" I know I sounded kind of outraged, but I was. I wonder what happened. "When is she coming over anyways?"

"Sometime this week, maybe tonight. How long, she didn't say. But till I clean the room down the hall, she'll be rooming with you. Is that okay?"

I sighed. "Sure. I rather not have my dear cousin sleep on the couch." My Mom softly smiled at me.

"I'll call you and Maya down when dinner's ready, okay?" I nodded and climbed the steps.

I entered the room. I landed on my bed on top of my stomach with a groan. Maya was doing AP Statistics homework and glanced at me, but continued on her work.

"Care to explain what you and Mama Fields talked about." She said without losing her concentration.

"My cousin." I said. I fixed my position so I was laying on my back and staring at the white ceiling.

"Is that a bad thing..?" I shook my head. I remembered Kristina being the most innocent and politest kid ever. I haven't physically seen her since we were kids. Elementary school, maybe?

"She's staying here for a while."

"I don't see the problem."

"I'm just worried about the reason why she is." Maya then reassured me that Kristina will probably tell me when she gets here. I sighed. I kissed her cheek and started on homework.

_A couple days later…_

**?'s POV:**

After getting my suitcase out of the cab, I thank and paid the driver. I turned around and I was met with an average American house. It was white, had a decent looking garden in the front, and a nice porch. I walked down the brick stone pathway and rang the doorbell. I breathed out and wiped some sweat that was on my forehead, with the back of my hand.

I haven't seen Em in such a long time. I wonder if Aunt Pam will get all conservative on my short hair and clothes. I chuckled at the thought. I bet everyone still thinks of me as that little girl. I smiled. I hope my arrival won't be so shocking. I mean, it has just been a couple of days since my Mom told Aunt Pam. Also the fact that it's 10 o'clock on a Saturday night.

My Step-Father was always strict about time. Maybe that's because he has his own work time to worry about than his own family. Pssh, some father. At least I'm away from Korea and back in the good old U S of A. I really am glad to be back though. The people aren't really big fans of my kind of people. If you know what I'm saying anyways.

Suddenly the porch light lit up and I jumped a little. The door opened and I was greeted by my Aunt Pam. I smiled warmly at her. "Hey Aunt Pam." I was waiting for her to give me one of those looks but she just smiled brightly and hugged me. "Welcome home." I smiled. She let go of me. "Come in," She helped me with my luggage and we walked into the house. "You hungry?" I shook my head.

"I ate on the plane. Still kind of full." I smiled and looked around. "It hasn't changed a bit."

"Well, I haven't had time to redecorate." I chuckled. When did my Aunt get this funny? She lead me to the kitchen and I sat on the dining table. "Do you want some tea?" I nodded. "So how was Korea?" She asked.

"Alright, I guess. Different country, different sites, different language." I said. "I picked up on the language rather quickly." I chuckled.

"Did you now?"

"Yeah. I know five languages now."

"Really?" I nodded.

"I had to transfer to a lot of schools in Asia actually." There was this small pause before she said anything.

"Transfer?" I nodded.

"Besides the school in Korea, I moved to one in Thailand, China, Hong Kong, and Japan." The air became silent once again.

"Did my Mom tell you about my transfers?" She shook her head. Hmm, figures. I thought.

"She just told me you were having problems with you Step-Father." She brought me a cup of tea and sat with me.

"I'll be honest with you, Aunty." I sighed. "My Step-Father didn't really like me when he found out I was a lesbian." Her eyes turned concerned. This is new. "He didn't want me near his younger daughter, saying that I may influence her. He was so disgusted of me. And I knew if I were to tell my Dad that I was gay. He'd love me. Not like my crappy Step-Father." She comforted me the whole night.

I never had this comfort. People wouldn't dare to touch me back home. Except for a handful, but that's a different story.

"Kristina, it's okay. He'll come around." I nodded into the crook of her neck.

After that little emotional moment, Aunt Pam told me she has a meeting tomorrow and that Emily will be home by the time I wake up tomorrow. She walked me to Emily's room and told me there's a bed for me to sleep in. She told me she hasn't found the time to clean Uncle Wayne's office yet so I can use it as a room.

"I don't mind."

"Okay," She said. "Goodnight Kris."

Aunt Pam told me to be honest with her, so I told her call me Kris. Kristina just makes me sound a little too girly.

I got ready to sleep and just knocked out once I hit the pillow and covers.

Tomorrow is going to be exciting. I thought.__


	2. The Call

_The next day…_

**Emily's POV:**

"I'll see you later tonight?" I asked.

"Yup." Maya said.

"Great, I can't wait for dinner tonight." Emily said happily. "I'm so happy my Mom invited you. I can't wait for you to meet my cousin."

"Why so excited now than you were a couple of days ago?" Maya asked while laughing a little. I shrugged.

"Maybe it's because I haven't seen my favorite cousin in so long..?" I took a breath. "I don't know."

"Well, I hope you're little reunion goes well. I have a little shopping to do with Hanna." I kissed Maya goodbye and told her not to go TOO crazy. She didn't make any promises.

I got out of her car and made my way down the stone pathway to the front door. I unlocked the door. I was greeted by the silence and the soft snores coming from upstairs. Likely coming from my room where Kristina is staying in for now.

I went to the kitchen and see if my Mom left a note. "There it is." I said aloud to no one.

_Em,_

_Remember I have a couple of meetings today and I won't be home till around 7pm. So I was thinking that we should all go to The Grill for dinner instead. Tell Maya and Kris we're going out._

_Love, Mom_

_P.S: There are some leftovers in the fridge if you and Kris are hungry. Kris isn't going to be up till noon. If she isn't up by then, wake her up._

"Kris?" I questioned aloud.

"Yeah?"

I jumped a little startled by the Canadian accented voice. I turned around. I don't know if my mouth was wide open or anything, but the short dark hair and dark eyes tomboy stared at me a little weirdly.

"I like how you greet me, Em." She said sarcastically. This is new. I thought. Kristina was never really the sarcastic type. Well, before. "You might wanna close that mouth of yours though." She chuckled and took the note out of my hand. She read it and smiled. I re-adjusted myself to what just happened. She opened the fridge and looked through it and took some of the leftovers out.

"I'm sorry if this was a really bad first impression but-"

"Don't say more. It's okay." Kristina said. "I understand." She nodded a little. "By the way, you've grown up to be very beautiful." I stared at her. I was kind of shocked that she said that. I don't know why though. She turned around and looked at me weirdly. "Umm… Did I kill somebody or something?" I shook my head and said it was nothing. She brushed it off and just plainly shrugged.

"Soooo…" I started off. Kristina was digging into her leftovers.

"I missed American food so much!" She said.

"I thought Korea would have American restaurants there."

"They do," She sipped some of her water. "But it isn't as good." I smiled.

"Sooo, how was boarding school?" The clanging of silverware stopped and I looked up to see Kris just staring at me. "Umm… I'm sorry if that was a touchy-"

"Nah, it's okay." She said smiling at me. "Boarding school was alright, if I didn't have to move almost every year." The last part of the sentence was made to be a whisper, but I heard it. I pretended that I didn't hear it, even though I was wondering what happened.

"Sooo, what's public school like?" Did I ever mention Kristina never went to public school? No, okay. Her biological Dad had a job where he moved around a lot, so she never attended. I don't know much about her Step-Father, but I assume Kristina never went to public school in Korea either.

"It's okay, I guess. But I'm sure you'll adjust fast enough."

"That's what he said about my last five boarding schools."

"You were transferred five times?!" She nodded like she didn't care as much.

"I could care less."

"Why?" There was a long pause. She stared directly into my eyes. You could say I was scared, but Kristina is my cousin. I know she wouldn't scare me.

"Right now isn't a good time, Em." She said getting up with her plate. She washed her dish as I just stared at her. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna shower." She started walking towards the way to the stairs but stopped. "By the way, Em, please don't call me Kristina anymore. I rather prefer you to just call me Kris." I just simply nodded and smiled a little. She smiled a little and left.

Once I was finished with doing the rest of the dishes, I heard a phone ringing coming from upstairs. Out of curiosity, I went to go upstairs and see where it's coming from. I followed the sound to my bedroom door. Then it stopped and I could hear Kris whispering. I put my ear to the door to hear. I know I'm being a snoop, but I'm just curious.

**Third Person's POV:**

"_Hello?" _Kris said through the phone.

"_How's The States treating you so far?" _The voice on the other end said.

"_Who is this?" _Kris whispered harshly at the other voice.

"_Aww! Is poor Baby Jung upset now?" _She teased. Kris' eyes widen.

"_I left the country for a reason!"_

"_Well everyone here thinks you're a total coward for doing so!"_

"_How did you even get this number?" _Kris said. _"Huh?! Tell me! Did you buy if off my brother?!"_

"_I have my sources." _The girl asked and suddenly gasped. There was a long pause before Kris could speak.

"_Please leave me alone, Jessica." _Kris sighed. _"Please don't call me. Just don't contact me in anyway ever again. We're through. Has that even registered in your mind yet? Right now I'm in more trouble than I should be. That's why I left Korea. There's… There's things happening back there and… I'm sorry. I just can't deal with this right now. I have to go."_

"_Wait." _Jessica said. She sighed. _"Can you please just answer one question for me?"_

"_Fine."_

"_Do you still love me?"_

"_I'm sorry, Jessica. I can't. We can't. And you know that. I'm sorry." _

Kris disconnected the call.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about Emily and Kris' first impression? Will anything happen at dinner? Who do you think Jessica was to Kris?**


	3. Black Hair & Brown Eyes

**Kris' POV:**

For dinner, we were going to some place called The Grill. While we were in the car we did some small talk and stuff. Em also talked about the different things at Rosewood High. Extra-curriculars, clubs, and sports teams. Also some of the teachers she had as a junior, and that I may have.

Em also practically ranted about the swim team and tried to convince me to join, but I refused. I told her that I didn't want anybody to feel intimidated that another Fields is joining the team. Aunt Pam started to make jokes about the DNA and genes in the Fields bloodline, I just simply laughed at the thought.

Once we were inside the restaurant, Emily led Aunt Pam and me to a table. At the table Em was leading us to, sat one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my life. She looked around the same age as Em, 18. She already had my favorite traits, appearance wise. Black hair and brown eyes. She looked shorter than me. And the dress she wore hugged her caramel body very nicely. She was stunning.

"Hey!" Emily said to the girl and kissed her cheek. At that moment, I felt dumbfounded. My cousin, the goody goody Emily, is a lesbian. Besides feeling dumbfounded, I admit I feel jealous. I admit that I felt jealous for the first time.

**Third Person's POV:**

Maya stood up and introduced herself to Kris. "Hey, I'm Maya. It's nice to meet you Kristina. Emily has talked quite a lot about you." Maya held her hand out and Kris shook it.

"Well, I hope they're good things." Everyone laughed. They released each other from their handshake. "But please, just call me Kris. Kristina is a mouth full and a little too girly for my taste."

"Got it." Maya said giving a thumbs up.

Dinner went well and was going smoothly till Emily said she had to go use the restroom. After Emily left, Pam got a call and excused herself. This left Maya and Kris by themselves for a while.

"Sooo, Maya," Maya faced Kris. "How did you and Emily get together?"

"It was one of those girl falls in love with new girl type of thing, but it gets complicated after that. Now here we are dating for almost a year." Kris nodded her head smiling. Even though she was jealous that Emily had Maya (and that she had negative one percent chance of having Maya for herself), Kris was happy that Emily had Maya. She was glad that the Di Laurentis moved away so Allison wouldn't be able to blackmail her about their kiss. The only reason Kris knew was because Allison threatened Kris that she'd tell everyone, if Kris didn't get away from her and the girls. That was the last time she was in Rosewood. A long time ago; when her parents weren't even divorced.

"Hmm, same thing happened to me." Kris said while reminiscing about all the boarding schools she's been in. "But I didn't really have to same feelings for most. There were only two girls I ever really liked. You could even say love."

"You're gay?" Maya asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kris laughed.

"It is, but I just didn't want to be a dick and assume." Maya said. The two laughed. She has the nicest laugh I heard in a while. Kris thought.

Emily and Pam came back. They ordered dessert and talked till it was time to go home. The three, Emily, Maya, and Kris, had school tomorrow and going to sleep late wasn't going to help.

**Kris' POV:**

"You're gay?" Emily straight up asked. We were both laid in our separate beds, arms crossed at the back of our heads, and eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah." Emily nodded. "Did Maya tell you?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me at first?" I didn't mind Maya telling Emily though. "By the way, do your parents know?"

"Yeah. And you never asked." I said.

"Hmm, never thought I had too. How'd they react?"

"Mom, suspected that I was. It wasn't much of a surprise when I kept asking for a haircut." I could hear Emily laugh softly. "Dad, was the same as my Mom. Step-Father, was a whole different story."

"What happened?"

"I can't say right now, Em. We have school tomorrow and I wouldn't be able to sleep." There was a long pause before Em took a big breath. Probably frustrated that I wouldn't tell her.

"Did you date any girls?"

"Had a lot of flings here and there, but I've only really dated two, and just broke up with one." I wonder if Em heard me talking to Jessica. I guess I'll ask next time. "Our relationship was going downhill though. We were always on-and-off."

"Mind telling me about the first one?" Emily started off.

"Okay then. Story time. I swear sometimes I feel like I'm older." She threw a pillow at me. I pouted. "Okay, so it was late June of last year, during my summer break. The friends I had at the boarding school in Thailand and I went to this teen club in Bangkok. Long story short, I hooked up with this random girl I barely knew. I didn't even know her last name. She told me she was from The States and she was just visiting during her break, as well. We were intoxicated the first night. She took me to her hotel room and we… Umm… You know.."

"I know what you mean don't say it."

"After that, we spent the next two months basically going on dates and being intimate till we both had to leave Thailand."

"Sounds like a drama." Emily said. I laughed.

"It kind of was."

"Did you know anything else about her?"

"She was bisexual, and probably in the closet." I said. "I just hope I wasn't an experiment to her."

That last thing ended the night and we both soon fell asleep. My last thought was that girl and that first night. It was still somewhat a blur, but I knew I liked it. Not liked it, I loved it. Like the girl I shared it with. I think I loved that stranger more than all the useless flings I had.

* * *

**A/N: Do you think something may happen between Maya and Kris later on in the story? How would Emily react? What do you think will happen to Kris at school? Do you think we'll see the girl that hooked up with Kris later in the story? Or maybe sooner than we thought? What do you think about Kris and Emily's family relationship right now? What do you think about Kris always be secretive and exclusive?**

**I'm glad somebody else caught my grammar and punctuation mistakes, haha. To anybody who is concerned, I know 4 languages (English, Cantonese, Mandarin, and Korean). But the only languages I am fluent in are English and Cantonese. I'm currently in the progress of learning Japanese, sooo speaking English is quite foreign to me at the moment, haha. **


	4. It's You

**Kris' POV:**

"You sure you don't need help?" Emily asked. I shook my head.

"Just go talk with your lover." I said. "I can look for the front office myself." Emily sighed in defeat and hugged me goodbye. She then walked away from me looking for Maya. I started following the signs to the office. I opened the door and walked in.

"Kristina?" Said a familiar voice. I turned to the owner and smiled. The owner was a pretty blue eyed blond. Hanna Marin, a friend of my cousin's. Hanna is actually close to Em more than Spenc or Aria.

"Hey Hanna!" I said as she tried to give me a small hug, since she was on the other side of the counter. She must work as an office monitor during period 1. I thought.

"How's Rosewood so far?"

"Great!" I said.

"You're picking up your schedule, right?"

"If it wasn't obvious enough." I smiled.

"Kid has jokes now." Hanna said while laughing a little. "Let me get an admin. I'll be back." I nodded. As I waited, I heard someone trip and drop some stuff behind me.

"Oh gosh!" She said. I heard her start to quickly pick up some of her stuff already. Like the polite person I am, I helped the short girl. I didn't even look at her face, I just helped her. When there wasn't anything left on the floor, I handed what I picked up to her.

Even though I couldn't see her face because her hair blocked it, she looked stunning. From the top she wore to her jeans that hugged her legs, and flats with the matching purse. I watched the dark hair beauty make sure she had everything. "Thanks. I'm sorry I'm just really out of it right now." She said while reordering and organizing the stack of papers. That voice though. It sounded familiar. All too familiar. I thought.

"Umm, no problem." She froze and slowly looked up at me. She stared at me with her honey brown eyes. She just stared into my eyes. She was looking for something. She was looking to see if I remembered, but unknown to her, I'm looking for the same thing. We both didn't care who was looking or staring. Heck, I didn't care if Hanna was staring at me like I was crazy. All I cared about was that it was her.

"It's You."

* * *

**A/N: Who could this "all too familiar" girl be? How does Kris know her? How are Emily and the girls going to react once they know who this mystery girl is?**

**Short, I know. But my next update will be really soon.**


	5. The First Secret: One Night

**Kris' POV:**

She wore a red party dress with classy black flats. Her long dark brown locks and gorgeous honey brown eyes made my eyes even more glued to her. She caught me looking at her and shyly smiled at me. I smiled and winked at her. She told one of her friends next to her something and started walking towards my table. When she got to my table, she asked if we could dance. Some of the guys on my table were hooting and were pressuring me to go. I said yes. We went to the dance floor and danced for most of the night. We had a couple of drinks. Even if I wasn't even really close to the drinking age, I'm sure people here assume I'm older.

I'll be honest right now, I think I'm drunk. I had no control of my body anymore. It was as if my body was doing all the work. Suddenly, I was magnetically being pulled closer and closer to the girl. I kissed her. She was trying to push me away but she ended up wrapping her arms around my neck. She kissed me back hard. I loved it. I loved the feelings I'm getting.

After that kiss, I didn't remember much of that night. The girl told me that we got into a cab and ended up in her hotel room.

"Did we have sex?" I asked. I was still naked under the sheets and she was in a bath robe.

"Yeah." She said while smiling sadly. I was about to apologize, but then she said this: "I don't regret it though." I looked at her as if she slaughtered a bird in front of me.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I don't regret it." She started coming closer to me. "And I don't regret this either." She then threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. My eyes went wide, but, like her, I gave in. Her lips were soft and really sweet, like honey.

I put my hands on her hips. She then straddled me. We were now laying on the bed making out. Kissing, licking, and biting. I know what this was going to end up as, but I didn't nor did I want to stop it.

She was leaving tonight. It's been close to more than a month since the first night. The whole day, we spent just cuddling in bed while watching sappy movies on TV. However, we did sneak in some making out that lead to other things.

"Hey," She was wrapped up in my arms. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Was I your first?"

"Yeah," I said. "Were you?"

"Yeah." It was silent. The only thing that was making noise in the room was the TV, which we paid no attention to anymore.

"Am I the first girl you ever kissed?" I asked.

"Yeah." It took her a long while to answer that.

"Hmm.."

"How about me?" She asked. I laughed. She turned towards me and gave me a look.

"I'm sorry, but no." I said. "I kind of wish you were though." I mumbled. She blushed bright red and nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck. I smiled.

Later on, we took a cab to the airport. I wasn't going back to Korea till tomorrow night. Back at the hotel room, we had a serious talk about _this_. She said that it wouldn't work out and that distance wasn't her forte. I agreed with her, even though there was this little beat in my heart that disagreed. I didn't give her my phone number and I didn't her mine.

Before she went through security, I could tell she was ready to cry and not let go. Even though she wasn't able to admit it, I knew she had the same feelings like I have. We hugged each other tightly.

"I love you, Kris." She whispered in my ear. My shoulder started feeling wet. "I really do." She was sincere. "But you have to promise me you won't go after me?" That was a big slap in the face to me. I nodded trying hard not to cry.

I promised her that, but there was no doubt in my mind that I loved this girl. I seriously do. I don't care if we spent such little time. I don't care.

I wish I told her that an ocean or any amount of distance wouldn't stop me.

"I love you, Mona."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think is going to happen now? Hmm?**


	6. Mona Lisa

**Mona's POV:**

"It's you." We both whispered. We slowly got up while staring at each other.

We both probably said that loud enough for at least Hanna to hear it. I swear I was lost in those eyes. Those honey brown eyes were the first things I saw then and now. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and through those windows I saw that Kris was smiling. It was a bright smile. A cough interrupted our staring. Gosh, that was embarrassing. I thought.

"Soo… Umm… Thanks again." I said. I held my hand out to her. "My name's Mona Vanderwaal." She took my hand and I swear I felt the electricity all over again.

"Kristina Fields-Jung. But I prefer Kris." We shook hands and she let go. We said bye to each other and then she turned around to the counter. I then made my way out of the office.

Like how we promised. We never had what we had.

**Kris' POV:**

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Ugh, why didn't I go after her? Oh yeah, I remember, our promise. I sighed in my history class.

"You have a question, Ms. Jung?" Mr. Wade asked.

"No, sir." I said as I started to get back on track.

School went by fast. And then it was already lunch. I scanned the tables and tried to look for my couz and her friends. I spotted them at a table by the window. "Hey! Hey Aria and Spec! Long time no see." I greeted as Aria and Spencer just nodded towards me. I took a seat next to Emily.

"How's your classes so far?" Maya asked. She was sitting on the other side of Em.

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"Are you okay?" Emily asked.

I shrugged and sighed. "I guess I haven't really been concentrating. I don't know."

Maya nodded like she understood. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hanna and Mona coming towards the table. Right now would be a good time to leave, but I'm just frozen in my seat. Why does this one girl have such a big effect on me? I thought. This didn't even happen to me with Jessica. Maybe because Mona is different. Oh gosh.

OH MY GOD! She took the empty seat in front of me. Shit. She gave me a look. It was a type of longing look. Like I wasn't the only one who missed the other. She broke our gaze. I continued to stare at her for anything. Any hint or something. Nothing. I grabbed my lunch tray and my stuff.

"I'm gonna head to my next class already. I'll see you all later." As I walked away I felt her and everybody else just stare. Everyone on that table is clueless, except her.

**Mona's POV:**

"Em, what's up with your couz?" Spencer asked. I tried my best to keep myself calm.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Emily said.

So far throughout the day, Hanna hasn't said anything about what happened in the office yet. But I seriously hope she forgot the whole incident.

"Mona?" Hanna asked.

"Uhh, yeah?"

"Haha, you zoned out on us for a sec." Spencer said.

"You okay?" Aria asked.

"Umm, yeah." I said. "Actually, if you guys excuse me." I picked up my bag and started to walk towards the restrooms. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"_I love you, Mona."_

That single sentence kept repeating and repeating in my head ever since I saw her this morning. Her husky and deep voice. The way she'd whisper in my ear. The way she smiles and winks at me. The way she runs her fingers through her short hair. The way her eyes are; mischievous and charismatic. She was all over my mind. I jumped at the feeling of someone putting their hand on my shoulder.

"Mona, you okay?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah."

"You've been really jumpy since this morning. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine." I said smiling.

The bell rang and then we made our way to Mr. Fitz class.

**Kris' POV:**

The bell rung and people started coming into the class. I chose a seat in the back. As people started filling into the desks, I noticed that they were all seniors. I re-checked my schedule. It said: **AP English Literature**. I looked at the sign at the door. **AP English Literature**.

I saw Emily, Maya, Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Mona all walk into the classroom. Oh shit. I hope they don't notice me. I thought. They took their seats a couple of rows in front of me. I sighed in relief. The bell rang and the teacher came into the class. He closed the door and walked to his desk. He took out a couple of papers and read them to himself.

"So, I heard we have a new student in this class." He said as he scanned the class. Everybody wasn't really paying much attention to him. He stopped scanning once he saw me in the back. "So, Ms. Jung, would you like to introduce yourself? Please come to the front." I grabbed the note I was supposed to give him and trudged towards the front. All stares were on me. I could feel her burning holes through my back. I handed him the note and got ready to introduce myself.

"My name is Kristina Jung. I prefer people to call me Kris. I'm a junior and I moved here from Seoul, South Korea." I said. People started whispering. Probably me being a junior in a class full of seniors. The teacher told everyone to quiet down and told everyone to read a certain section.

Mr. Fitz introduced himself to me and gave me the usual welcome teachers gave me. He gave me a copy of the book everybody was reading.

"Today we're going to talk about chapters 11 to 14, but you don't have to participate. I want you to try and catch up to everybody else. So you're only homework tonight would be to get up to chapter 14. Is that alright with you?" I shook my head. "Good. You may go back to your seat."

I walked back to my seat as I felt her eyes on me.

Its afterschool now and Emily said she can't take me home because of swimming. So Maya volunteered to take me home. As we were walking, I felt my body becoming closer and closer to hers. Like my whole body was being magnetically drawn to hers. Our hands brushed against each other a little.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay." She said, smiling up at me. "So… At lunch today, were you lying?"

Shit. I thought. "Umm…" She gave me this look that made me feel guilty. So I gave in and said yes.

"I knew it." She said happily. "I have a sense when knowing whose lying. But it helps you being a Fields."

"Why?"

"Because you and Emily have this certain trait where I can see if you're lying or not."

"Mind telling me?" I smiled flirtatiously. I admit it, I was trying to flirting with my cousin's girlfriend. I thought to myself.

"No way. It wouldn't be so much of a secret anymore."

"So you keep these kind of secrets from my couz?" She stopped and stood there with her hands on her hips. She looked completely gorgeous. She was also smiling very brightly.

"What game are you trying to play, Jung?" I laughed and shook my head. "That's what I thought so."

Once we got to the porch, I thanked Maya for walking me home. She asked if I wanted her to stay till Emily gets back, but I rejected her offer saying I wanted to be alone. She nodded and told me to call if anything.

I closed the door and heavily sighed. I slid down the door and stretched a little.

"Man, the girls at Rosewood are more confusing than the one's back home."

* * *

**A/N: How close will Kris get with Maya? Will Mona have to deal with her and Kris' complicated past all over again? When will everyone know about Kris and Mona's past together?**


	7. Maya Knows

**Kris' POV:**

I grabbed the cup of coffee and took a sip. "I didn't know the kid drank coffee." A beautiful voice said.

"Hey My!" I greeted. Maya smiled back at me and took a seat next to me.

"Where's Em?" She asked. "I didn't see her working at the counter." Emily had work today and took me along, because she doesn't trust me home alone. I also didn't really have much to do at home. It's a Saturday too, but her boss begged her to take the morning shift.

"Umm, I think she's either working in stock or cleaning some tables in the back."

"Mmm.." Maya hummed while nodding. She stood up and dust off imaginary dust from her thighs. "Mind watching my stuff? I'm gonna see where she's at." I just simply nodded and continued reading my book. She walked towards the back and I couldn't help but stare at her as she walks away. She's really pretty. I thought. I smiled sadly, knowing the fact that I'd probably have zero chance to go on a date with that California beauty. I sighed and continued reading my book.

**Mona's POV:**

I was walking to the Brew to grab a cup of my morning coffee. I told the barista my usual and I paid for my drink. I was about to leave but then I saw Kris sitting in one of the lounge rooms reading a book.

Kris wore a wife beater that showed her muscles with a grey cardigan over it, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of white canvas converse. Very monochrome, but stylish as always. I always loved the way she dressed. I also loved how her hair was. Bed head like, but not too messy. She was biting her lower lip as she was concentrated on her book. Her lip biting was always such a turn on. Mona, what are you saying? I questioned myself.

"Mona?" Kris asked. I hadn't even noticed I was slowly walking towards where Kris sat. What in the world?

"Um, hey?" I said awkwardly.

"Hey yourself." Kris said mockingly, because she knew I felt uncomfortable. "So what brings you here?" I sat down next to her, but far enough.

"I just wanted to say to you that these past weeks," I started. "Have looked very awkward." She frowned. "I don't want anybody to know about us-" But she interrupted me.

**Maya's POV:**

"Babe," Emily groaned. I kept kissing her though. I went down from her lips, to cheeks, to her neck, and then her collarbones. "Seriously, stop!" We laughed and I grabbed her hands in mine. I held her hands and rubbed her knuckles with my thumbs. I kissed her one more time on the lips. We smiled.

I pushed her away playfully. "Go back to work, love." I said.

"Please make sure my cousin doesn't get in trouble." Emily said. "Her Mom was lecturing me the other night about how I need to watch that kid." I nodded knowing how that kid could get into absolute trouble. I started remembering how she accidentally interrupted one of me and Em's sessions at her place. Emily got sooo mad, and not to mention, sexually frustrated. It was so funny and adorable. I laughed at the memory. I frowned when I saw Mona and Kris sitting and talking.

"I just wanted to say to you that these past weeks," Mona started. "Have looked very awkward. I don't want anybody to know about us-"

What? I thought. I decided to hide behind a bookshelf that divided the back room with that lounge room Kris and Mona were in. I could hear them clearly but I couldn't see them anymore.

"What's wrong with that?" Kris said laughing a little. I can imagine that Kris was smiling brightly at her. When she's smiling like that you could see all her pearly white teeth and you know she's genuine.

"It's just that…" Mona sighed. "I don't know how to say this."

"C'mon say it." Kris said in a mocking British tone.

"Shut up. This is serious." Mona was getting angry.

"I know. Now tell me."

"Can we just pretend that whatever happened on that First Night in Thailand never happened?" Mona asked. So they do know each other. I thought. There was a long pause before Kris could reply. I peeked between some of the books and saw that Mona was comforting Kris. She had her hand on Kris' right shoulder. Her thumb was rubbing her shoulder gently. I couldn't see Kris' face.

"Mona," Kris said. Her voice hoarse and a little shaky. I never saw Kris like this. She was one of those really confident and hyperactive kids. "I can't. I mean, you could." Her voice was very serious. It also sounded like she was getting angry. "But I can never. You were my first love, and I want to make it stay like that." Mona removed her hand. I knew Kris meant every single word sincerely and lovingly. What did Ms. Queen B have with New Foreign Student exactly?

"We can't, Kris. We can't." Mona said in a panic. "I can't."

"Fine." Kris said angrily. She turned away from Mona.

"Kris, I'm-" Mona said, but Kris interrupted her.

"Please don't say sorry." Kris said. Mona started grabbed her stuff and got up. "Just know that I still love you." Mona sadly smiled. She bended down a little and whispered something in Kris' ear. She kissed her cheek. Then she left. I decided to walk back to Kris and talk to her about Mona.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Kris," I started off. "Why was Mona here?"

"You saw all of that?" Kris asked. "Don't lie to me, Maya." I nodded. "Figures." She sighed. "Emily accidentally eavesdropped on me breaking up with my ex-girlfriend." I tilted my head; clueless. "Must be an Emaya thing." We chuckled.

"Now tell me," That seemed way to demanding. "Only if you want to though." She smiled lightly at me.

She told me about her summer trip in Thailand and how she met Mona at a club there. She told me how she fell in love with her and the same goes for her. She told me they had a short two month relationship. She didn't know much about Mona and vise versa. She didn't even know Mona was a Queen B or Emily's friend. She told me how Mona was smart, poetic, funny, awkward, and down-to-earth. It was so nice to see how Kris' brown eyes sparkle when she was talking about Mona. I smiled remembering how I was when I told my family about Emily. I, we, were always in love with each other from day one.

Before Emily was finished with her morning shift, Kris made me promised not to tell anyone. I promised.


	8. Her Lover, My Crush, and Then My Ex

**Emily's POV:**

"I love you." I said as I nuzzled my face into her neck. I took a deep breath of her scent, as if I won't see her tomorrow.

"I love you too." She said sweetly. She kissed my hair and I smiled.

We were just laying on my bed relaxing. Me in her arms. I loved this. I loved her. I loved her brown caramel skin, her black hair, and bold brown eyes.

She stared at me and I stared back. She leaned in and kissed me. As always, I kissed her back.

Maya was always the brave one. She wasn't afraid of anyone. She wasn't even afraid of Alison, when they met a couple of summers ago. My girlfriend was a badass, and may I say, a very fine and sexy badass.

"I love you." I said. She laughed.

"Wasn't that like the tenth time you said that, in the past hour?" She asked.

I sat up and then I straddled her and said, "If I could say I love to you all the time, I would." I got closer so that our noses were almost touching. I could feel her breathing and smell her sweet scent. "I love you, Maya."

"I love you too, Emily." We both leaned in for a passionate kiss.

I love her so much. I know that she knows that, but I want her to _know_ it all the time. When she wakes up, when she falls asleep, when she breathes, and when she kisses me like this I want her to know how she makes me feel.

I moaned as her hands found their way to my bottom. She squeezed it and I squirmed in her arms. I released from the kiss and giggled a little. Then she kissed me again to shut me up. I love it when she touches me right where I want her to. We were back to making out and she started playing with the hem of my shirt; fiddling with it. I wanted her to take it off already and to stop taking too long. As if my body was on autopilot, I released myself from her lips. She groaned. I quickly took off my shirt and went back to kissing my girl below me.

**Third Person's POV:**

Their hands were all over each other. The room was filled with moans and groans. Emily and Maya were happy that Pam had work and that Kris had track & field practice. Clothes were shed, as well as undergarments. Grinding, licking, biting, sucking, and kissing. Finger pumping and back arching also happened.

After their fourth round, it was already 5pm and Pam was going to come home soon. The two decided to take a shower (separately, of course). Maya offered to pick up Kris, while Emily decided to clean up the house a little before her Mom came home.

At the high school, Kris was downing a bottle of water as she walked out of the locker room. She started to walk to the front to wait for Maya to pick her up. She drank the whole bottle in just one shot. She then tossed it in the recycling bin.

"Nice work today, Fields." A voice said behind her. She turned around and arched an eye brow at the girl. "I was watching you in the stands." She had medium length brown hair and an athletic but petite build.

**Kris' POV:**

"I don't usually go by Fields." I said laughing a little. The girl nodded. She looked kind of creepy. "How do you know me?" I was laughing nervously like an awkward teenager. Probably because I was.

"Your cousin, Emily, I'm on the swim team." She said. I nodded as if I knew. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself." She extended her arm to me. "I'm Paige McCullers." I just stared at her hand and then I shook it. In the distance, I saw Maya's car pulling up. I released Paige's hand and greeted her a good night. I then quickly ran to Maya's car and jumped into the passenger's seat.

"How was practice?" Maya asked as I buckled up. I then threw my duffle into the back seats.

"Alright." I said shrugging a little.

"Cool. Who were you talking to over there?" She then asked. I kind of found this weird.

"Some girl on the swim team with Em, Paige McCullers." I said. Maya pressed on the brake; HARD.

"WHAT?!" She asked. She then stared at me as if I killed a bitch. I nodded. "She's bad news Kris. Stay away from her." I nodded as if I agreed.

I admit. I have the biggest crush on Maya, but I'll give Paige and everybody else the benefit of the doubt till I know for myself that they're bad news.

When we got home, Emily told me there was a call waiting for me on the land line. It was my step-brother, Eli. I wish he didn't say what I heard straight up to me. I wish he said it slowly, so I never have to hear those three words all together ever again.

"_Jessica is missing."_

That so made my night.


	9. Drunk Kisses

**Kris' POV:**

"_What do you mean she's missing?" I yelled through the phone._

"_Kris," Eli said. "I don't know what happened. All I heard was that she was getting high up in Gangnam. That's all."_

_I sighed in frustration. I felt angry tears going down my face and sighed. "Please update me on what's happening. Make sure Krystal is being taken care of."_

"_Of course." Eli said._

"_Goodbye, brother." I hung up._

That phone call was two weeks ago. The day after, felt like a horrible nightmare. Jess and I, have always been best friends before we dated. We were always together. This all just seems so shocking and unbelievable. I care so much about her. I loved her. But right now, I feel as if I'm in love again.

It's been a month since my first day at Rosewood, and Mona has been avoiding me since our convo at The Brew. This just lowers my self-esteem and makes me feel even more shitty. I've been also basically doing the same thing. But I'll tell you why. She gives me these feelings. These feelings where I just want to pin her against a wall and just kiss her. I wouldn't even care if we were in public or what. But I have to pull myself together and not pull a move like that. That may have sounded really offensive towards Jess, but Jess knew we dated for different reasons. We both know our break up was for the best.

Right now its lunch and Mona has been avoiding my direction since lunch started. Damn, Mona, why? I thought to myself. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around. I found myself looking up at Rachel Liu.

She's in my chem class. Sun kissed skin, long-straight dark hair, and small brown eyes. She's really sweet and cute, beautiful even, but I wouldn't really consider her as a "love interest". Ever since my second day here, some of her friends have been "coincidentally" bumping into me telling me that she has a crush on me. Guys that have crushes on her have been giving me the death glare. It doesn't really bother me, but I enjoy the attention.

"Oh, hey Rachel," I greeted. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you were going to Noel Kahn's party tonight…?" She said with a smile.

"Hmm… I'm no-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because someone interrupted me.

"Oh, we're ALL going to be there." Maya said. Rachel beamed at me.

"Well, can't wait to see you there, Kris." I gave her a nervous smile. "Bye everyone!" She waved and went back to her table. After she left, I looked at Maya.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I said outraged.

"What's your problem?" Maya said. "You should be exposed to more people. Not just us, Kris." I groaned. I knew she was referring to how I should get over Mona. After that incident, she's been trying to cheer me up ever since that so called "break up."

"I agree with you, My." Hanna said. "You should get a nice girlfriend like your couz, K."

"Ugh, why are you guys trying to set me up with that chick?"

"We're not. We just think you should have some fun too." Em said. I sighed since my cousin was siding with the enemies.

"Fine. I'm in." Everyone on the table smiled brightly, except Mona, of course. Throughout the whole convo about me getting a girlfriend, she'd look like she was going to rage or something.

"Good." Spencer said. "We'll all meet at my house before we go then." Everyone nodded in agreement. Mona just nodded absent-minded.

We've just arrive at the Kahn's house and the place was packed. I heard from the girls that the Kahn's are always having house parties, and that these parties always tended to be legendary. Maya told me that she and Em had their first kiss at one of those parties too.

Everyone went their separate directions, except Mona and I. We looked at each other. I was about to open my mouth and say something but someone interrupted me. I swear I heard my heart shatter.

"Hey babe." He then kissed her soft pink lips. That made my heart cry.

"Hey." She said shyly after the kiss. He smiled at her. Then he looked towards me, finally noticing my existence.

"And you must be that new kid from Korea, right?" He said with a charming smile. He was muscular and fit. He may be a jock. Looks like the type of popular guys you see as kings in a normal high school. "Maya has told me so much things about you. I'm Noel Kahn." He held his hand out. I shook it.

"Kris Jung." I said. "And yeah, I'm from Korea. By the way, thanks for being the only one not asking if I'm from Japan." The two of us laugh, while Mona chuckled dryly.

"No problem." He said. "Well, I hope you enjoy the party." He put his arm around Mona and they walked away. Mona tilted her head around and looked at me. I sadly smiled at her. I was hurt and she knew that. She never told me she had a boyfriend, but I liked how she told me tonight. I was angry, confused, hurt, and jealous. I turned around and I saw that the girls left their purses on a couch. Hanna's bag was opened a little and I saw a silver flask. I grabbed the flask and went to find a place to down the liquor. I just wanted to feel numb.

**Third Person's POV:**

Kris was in the upstairs hallway drinking away on the flask. She only had a couple of sips left till it was all gone. She was heavily drunk. She wanted more. She wanted more alcohol in her system because her feelings wouldn't go away. Her feelings just kept coming back and getting stronger.

"Kris?" Maya said. She crouch down to Kris and helped her sit straight against the wall. "What happened?" Kris then drank the last of the liquor in one shot. She smelled of liquor, sweat, and tears. Maya grabbed the flask and turned it over. Nothing. "Where did you get this? Is this Hanna's?"

"I helped myself." Kris slurred. Maya looked at Kris outraged. "Maya, have I ever told you that you're really pretty…?"

Maya smiled at Kris and laughed a little. "Kris, you're drunk." Maya said while putting her hand and rubbing her thumb on Kris' cheek.

"Maya, I need to tell you something." Kris smiled sheepishly. Kris had a sleepy grin on her face.

"What?" Maya asked laughing at how drunk she was. Kris' words were slurred and she kept bobbing her head to some unknown beat.

"I really like you." Maya frowned and shook her head.

"Kris, you can't. You're Emily's cousin and I'm her girlfriend. Emily and I love each other, Kris. You have to understand that." Maya reasoned.

"Maya, I can't. I can't. I don't care if you're with Emily. I really like you, Maya" Kris looked into Maya's eyes. Kris slowly came closer and closer to Maya. Maya was frozen and couldn't move and just stared at Kris. Kris gently pressed her lips against hers. The kiss lasted for a minute, before Maya realized who she was kissing. She may have had a couple drinks to feel a little tipsy as well. She pushed Kris away and slapped her on the cheek. Hard. She then ran off back downstairs. A lone tear went down Kris' face and she started to cry. She fell asleep silently crying in the hallway doing so.

About an hour later, a girl with dark brown hair found Kris asleep in the hallway. She crouched down and found that Kris' face was filled with tears. She smiled sadly at her. She kissed her lips softly and passionately. This made Kris wake up. She was still slightly tipsy. Her eyes were slightly open and were feeling heavy.

"Mona?" Kris breathed out. Then it went all black.

* * *

**A/N: What actually happened to Jessica? Did she actually go missing? Did the kiss strain Maya and Kris' friendship? Will Maya tell Emily? Or not? Was the girl that found Kris actually Mona?**

**JUST SAYING: Reviews make me happy**


	10. Wasted & Hungover

**Kris' POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes and squinted a little trying to get use to the amount of sunlight seeping into the room. I slowly sat up, automatically knowing I'm not in a place I recognized. I looked around and started to get all panicky. I was sitting up on top a cot, on the floor.

I looked around the room and it seemed like I was in some girl's room. I stood up. I was in my black wife beater (that I wore under my button down) and my jeans. I looked around to see if my jacket and button down were laying around.

I was looking under the bed if my clothes were down there, then the door slowly opened. "So you're awake now?" I got up from the place I was on the floor and got up. I dusted the imaginary dust off my chest and turned around.

"Mona?" I asked out awkwardly.

**Mona's POV:**

"Good morning to you to." I greeted and put the coffee on the table. I glanced at the clock on the table. "Or should I say good afternoon."

"What?" Kris looked at her watch. "Shit. Emily is going to kill me." She went through her pockets. Probably searching for her phone. I took her phone out of my pocket and handed it to her. She looked at me shocked.

"What?" I said. "I didn't want you to dial drunk, Jung." She glared at me. "I mean, after you kissed Maya," I pretended not to care. I'm pretty pissed that she had done that. "I didn't want you to mess up even more, okay?"

"How do you know about the kiss?" Kris glared at me like a pit bull.

"Oh please, Killer, you talk when you're intoxicated and when you sleep." She huffed.

"Tell me what happened last night? Especially how I ended up in this girly room of yours?" I handed her the coffee that was on the table. She smiled and took a sip. "Thanks. Now, story please."

_I walked upstairs to go use the restroom. When I got to the hallway, I found a person just laying there against the wall. The hall smelled liked liquor. As I walked closer to the person, I noticed it was Kris. I crouched down in front of Kris, and held her face in my hands. Her cheeks were sticky and moist from crying. I wonder why._

_"Jung? Kris?!" I called. "Wake up." There was only one thing I knew that would wake her up. I bit my lip and sighed. I kissed her. If I said I didn't enjoy it, I'd be lying. I removed my lips from hers before she was able to kiss me back. Her puffy and red eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked at me and tilted her head questionably._

_"Mona?" I smiled sadly at her. She slowly closed her eyes and became unconscious again. I took out my phone and called a friend to help me take her to my place. I know how Mrs. Fields is. She wouldn't want Kris to come home smelling like this and being drunk._

_A tall guy with green eyes and dirty blonde hair came upstairs. "Thanks for coming to help me, Jason." I said._

_"No problem, Mona." He smiled at me. He shifted his eyes down at the unconscious Kris. "This must be the Fields' new house guest."_

_"But she'll be my house guest," Jason gave me an annoyed face. "Only for tonight. Help me get this idiot up." He sighed and helped me drag her to his car, since I didn't come to the party in my car._

_We put her unconscious body in the back. I was about to hop into Jason's car, but Noel called me. "Babe? Where are you going? The night is still young!" He tried to kiss me, but I pushed him away. "Hey?! What's wrong? Why are you leaving with him?" He glared at Jason. I looked back at Jason as he continued to glare at Noel._

_"Stop it." I told Noel. He looked down at me confused and mad. "One of my friends is really totally drunk! I have to keep her at my place. Her folks would kill her. I'll make it up to you, okay, babe?" He just nodded and kissed me on the cheek then left._

_"I still hate that kid." Jason said as I shut the passenger's door. He started the car and drove me to my house._

_Once I unlocked the door, I was greeted by the dark and quietness of my house. "Good," I said to myself. "The parentals are out." I left the door open and ran back to Jason's car, in the driveway. Jason helped me lay Kris on the couch._

_"Won't you need help getting Kris upstairs?" Jason asked looking back at the stairs. I shook my head._

_"I think I can handle it." I smiled. Jason shrugged. He said goodnight and let himself out. I locked the door after he left. I walked to the couch where Kris laid and sat on the floor next to it. I caressed her cheek in my hand and rubbed my thumb on her smooth cheek. There were still dried up tears on her cheeks._

_I laughed remembering those days when we tried to make each other jealous on purpose. "You know sometimes I wonder what girl broke you tonight or the last night? Or if that girl even entirely broke you at all?" Kris was still unconscious so she wouldn't be able to hear, remember, or reply to anything I said. "You know sometimes I wonder what would happened if I didn't.. if WE didn't throw this.. US, all away? I bet you wonder too, seeing how you reacted to Noel." I looked at the unconscious tomboy and brushed her hair away from her face. She smiled sadly. "What happened?"_

_Kris' eyes went wide open and I jumped a little at the reaction. Kris looked drunkenly at me. "Ma.. Maya." She slurred._

**Third Person's POV:**

_Mona frowned. "What?" She asked._

_"I.. I kissed her. She loves Emily... Not me." If Mona were made out of glass, she would be shattered right now. Mona started crying a little. Hearing how Kris kissed Maya felt devastating to her. Kris sat next to Mona on the floor and started to wipe Mona's tears with her thumbs, Mona looked at Kris and Kris smiled at her._

_When Mona was finished crying, Kris asked her, "Why are you with him?" Kris gave her a sad pity look. In all honesty, even though Kris wasn't sober she knew that she hated the guy she's with._

_"Because he likes me."_

_"Likes you? Why?"_

_"Because he does."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because he does." Mona didn't mind answering Drunk Kris' questions. Kris was drunk and she couldn't really do much about it._

_"What does he like about you then?"_

_"Well," She thought. She started to think and think, but nothing came up. "I'm not sure. But I seriously think you should ask him these questions."_

_"You're his girlfriend so you should know anyways."_

_"But I don't know."_

_"If he actually liked you for you, he would've said the reason he did, right? It's logical."_

_Mona laughed half heartedly. "I guess that would be logical." Mona glanced at the time seeing how it was 1AM. "We should get to bed now, c'mon." She stood up and helped Kris up._

_"Hang on. I gotta call Em." Kris said. She took out her phone and tried to unlock it._

_"DON'T!" Mona yelled and grabbed Kris' phone before she can make the call. Kris looked angrily at her. "I don't want you to do anything stupid." Kris huffed as they started to go upstairs. Going up the stairs wasn't much of a challenge. Thank god. Mona thought._

_When Mona was finished making Kris' cot for the night, she started to slightly undress the tomboy. She took off her jacket, and started to unbutton her button down. "What are you doing?" Kris slurred. Mona ignored her and continued onwards. When she was done unbuttoning her shirt, she threw it next to her jacket on the floor. She then removed Kris' boots and left them next to the rest of her stuff._

_"Lay here." Mona said and helped Kris lay on the cot, on the floor. Mona tucked in Kris and Kris started to fall asleep. Mona kissed her forehead and walked off to the other side of the room._

_Kris turned to her side and her eyes followed Mona. Mona grabbed a pair of pajamas out of her closet and placed them on her bed. With her back towards Kris, Mona started to undress herself. However, she did not know Kris was still awake and had her eyes all over Mona's body. Kris started to remember those nights that her and Mona shared in such a short amount of time. It was all beautiful, like her. She thought. She then fell asleep before she was able to see the rest of the woman._

**Kris' POV:**

"And that's what happened." Mona said. I nodded slowly trying to remember last night and see if anything else happened.

"I have a question." Mona nodded. "Why did you decide to help me?"

She smiled and quoted. "That's a secret." I laughed remembering how this girl was always filled with secrets.

"I guess.." Pretending to sound disappointed. She rolled her eyes at me and I just laughed.

"C'mon," She said grabbing my hand. "I'll take you home." She quickly dragged me off as I quickly grabbed my stuff.

As she drove me back to the Fields' residence, I tried my best to make myself not look like a big mess. The drive back home was really silent and it felt somewhat awkward. Heck, me and Mona's so called "relation" with each other is so bipolar, complicated, and heavily awkward. One moment she kisses me, the second she takes me to her place, third me watching her undress, and fourth this car ride.

"Kris?" I must of zoned out. I blinked a couple times. "We're here."

"Um, thanks for last night." I said.

She smiled. "Anytime." I smiled softly at her as if the word anytime actually meant anytime to me. I highly doubt anytime meant anything to her. I got out of the car and waved at her. She drove off. I walked towards the front door and rang the doorbell. I wait a while still I hear someone running down the stairs. They then swung the door open. Presented in front of me was my hungover looking cousin. She wore an oversized shirt and shorts.

"Shit." She said and sighed with relief. "I thought you were my mom." I smiled and walked in. I sat on the stairs and started removing my boots. "Where were you all night?" I frowned as I unlaced both of my shoes. I looked up to her sadly and sighed. I took off my boots and stood up to face Emily. I looked into her eyes.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said. I then started off the stairs but I stopped. I told Emily, "I just want you to know I was with someone who took care of me. I'll be in my room." I then went towards my room without Em following me. Before I could enter my room, I glanced in the room next to my own and saw Maya looking at herself in the mirror. She probably didn't even hear me come into the room. She wore the same shirt and shorts as Em. Must be a couple thing. I thought.

"Maya," I said. She jumped a little, but she turned around anyways. She looked a bit angry. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Can you please not tell Emily?"

"Why shouldn't I?" She said crossing her arms. We heard the phone ring downstairs, and Emily picked it up. At least there won't be any interruptions. I thought.

"Because I... I'm... I was intoxicated." I said. I feeling like turning into a ball and crying.

"That doesn't matter. You should have been responsible for yourself." Maya said sounding like my Mom.

"I know and I'm sorry! Okay? You wanna know the reason why I decided to help myself to Hanna's flask? It's because I found out SHE has a boyfriend!" She suddenly frowned. "Maya, I'm still in love with her!" I started to cry.

"I don't understand." She said. "Why'd you kiss me?"

"I guess, in the drunken state I was in, I was jealous of your's and Em's relationship. That may be attempting to split it apart would make me happy." I said while sniffling. "Why didn't you tell me she was taken, Maya?"

"I didn't really know. I thought it was just a fling for them."

"I guess you thought wrong then." I said angrily and stormed out of the room. I walked passed Emily, I didn't even know when she got off the phone. I slammed my door and jumped onto my bed. I sighed.

Was it wrong to get mad at Maya? It probably was though. I thought to myself.

I heard a knock at my door and turned towards the door. I just laid there instead of answering the door. Emily was calling me to open up, and I heard crying coming from Maya. I was tired. I felt my eyes slowly close and that's when it got black.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in over a month. Last month, I had so many exams and last minute things done that I was obviously too busy to update this story. But now it's Summer Break, and I have time to update (and sleep, eat, watch the premiere of season 4)! Btw Happy PRIDE month to all of my readers who are (or identify themselves as) LGBT! :D Have fun and stay safe this Summer you everyone!**


	11. M-A-D

**Kris' POV:**

"Shit." I said while squinting my eyes from the harsh sunlight that was seeping through my curtains. I closed my curtains.

Today is Monday. Oh god. Can I seriously not go to school and be faced with everybody I want to avoid? I guess not since I'm going to be stuck in Rosewood for a while.

I got ready before Emily could even offer me a ride to school. I went to the garage and opened the garage. I grabbed my helmet and motorbike keys. Hopped on my bike and turned my baby on. My motorbike was a stylish ducati. It was an early birthday from my Dad. I turn 17 on February 11, right before Valentines' Day (It's the middle of January here).

"Kris!" Emily yelled trying to run after me. I decided to speed up. I'm sorry, couz. I thought. I just need to be alone.

**Maya's POV:**

I drove into the Fields' driveway and honked my horn for my beautiful lady to come out. After locking the door, she ran to my black mercedes and sat herself at the passenger's seat.

"Morning." She said and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back. I've always enjoyed our morning kisses.

Before we headed to school, I was wondering where the Kid was. "Where's-?"

She frowned. "She left already." I frowned and nodded in understanding. I'll be all out and honest, I understand why Kris wanted to be alone this morning. After that episode, I would too. I pulled out of the driveway and started to drive us to school silently.

After Kris left all angry yesterday, I had to talk to Emily. I had to, but I decided not to tell her about Kris kissing me... yet. I don't want to see Emily get hurt. I need to talk to Kris soon.

**?'s POV:**

"Thank you." I said as the lady handed me my schedule.

"Again," The office lady started. "Welcome to Rosewood High, Ms. Kwon." I nodded and walked out of the office.

As I walked in the halls, people were talking and gawking at me. Just what I wanted. I thought. Hello Rosewood High. I smiled showing everyone that this cold appearance of mine isn't what it seems to be. I know that being here is wrong, but I hope I get the warmest greeting from non other than Kris Jung.

I unlocked my new locker and put some of my belongings in there. I then grabbed what I needed for my first class. I looked out of the corner of my eye and I saw her. I just smiled and laughed to myself, remembering those times where I'd catch her in class staring at me. She told me she'd stare at me in the class because I was "gorJESS".

When I walked into class, everyone stared at me. I just softly smiled at everyone. Thank god that the bell ranged right at that second. The teacher walked in and talked about the class. Syllabus, what they're studying right now, etcetera. But I didn't listen much.

"Ms. Kwon," He said. "You'll be sitting next to Kris." He looked around spotted Jung sitting next to the window. "Kris?" She looked up and looked a little horrified at me. I smiled. "Just take that empty seat next to her." I nodded and thanked Mr. Fitz. I looked around the class as I walked to my seat. All the girls are here. Perfect.

**Kris' POV:**

Out of all the god-forsaken people on this Earth, HOW IS JESSICA KWON (My Ex) HERE IN ROSEWOOD, PENNSYLVANIA?

After a good amount of time of her sitting next to me and glancing at me like a piece of meat, I was tired of it. "Psst, how are you here?" I whispered harshly. She looked at me and smiled.

"Why? You don't want me here?" She pouted showing me her puppy dog face.

"Isn't it obvious." I said in a sing-song tone. "You've been missing from Korea for the past.. Almost 3 weeks!" Jessica Kwon was mad now. She put her hand on my thigh. I gulped. She proceeded to slowly slide her hand upwards.

"You better keep your mouth quite now, Krissy." She threatened. "Do you think Ms. Mona over there is going to save you now?" She whispered in my ear while glaring daggers in Mona's direction. My face turned white. How does she know about Mona? As far as I know they've never met. I got mad.

"If you know what's good for you, Jess. Stay away from her." I said to her.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Jung?" Mr. Fitz asked. Everyone turned around and looked at us. The girls caught her hand on my thigh and noticed my look of irritation. I glanced at Mona and she looked disappointed at me. I sighed.

"Nothing, sir." Class went back to what it was.

I unplugged the earphones from my ears and answered the knocking on my bedroom door. "What?" I said. It was Emily. I frowned.

"We need to talk." She said. I nodded while waiting for her to speak. "In my room, please?" I nodded. We walked to her room and I was greeted by my cousin's girlfriend, Maya.

"Is there even anything to talk about with you two?" I said about to leave. Maya then grabbed my hand so I wouldn't leave.

She looked into my eyes and said, "You have to tell her everything." I sighed, knowing she was right.

"Em, I kissed Maya that time we went to Noel's party." I said.

"WHAT?!" Emily said looking between the both of us.

"Let me explain." I said. I explained to her how I helped myself to Hanna's flask, how I got drunk upstairs, and how Maya found me. Maya just plainly nodded; agreeing.

"That still doesn't explain why you were intoxicated and why you kissed my girlfriend." She said trying to stay calm.

"I saw Mona with Noel Kahn. I didn't know they were going out with each other." I said. I looked at Emily. "I'm still in love with her, couz. I couldn't help myself. And I guess the reason I kissed Maya was because I was jealous. I was jealous of your's and Maya's happiness and I'm so sorry." I hugged the taller girl but she didn't hug me right away.

"I understand, couz. But I can't just forgive you easily." She said as we released each other from the hug.

"Couz, I'll do anything!" I said. "I'll clean your car, do your chores for the rest of the month, and stop being a cock block! I swear!" I said somewhat jokingly. Maya laughed. Emily smiled with me.

"Hmm, that and another thing." I nodded for her to continue. She gestured for me to come closer. She whispered in my ear. I nodded and we smiled at each other.

"Well, I guess you guys could keep secrets from me." We all laughed. During that time, I forgot about school, I forgot about the reasons I'm here in Rosewood, I forgot about Korea, and I forgot about Jessica. The only thing I didn't forget that night, was her.

* * *

**A/N: I felt like this chapter was part crappy and part important. I wish I could of done better, but I don't know. Tell me your thoughts in the reviews!**


	12. The Second Secret

**Kris' POV:**

"Jessica!" I yelled at her while freeing myself from her hands. "Get away from me!" She then put her arms around my neck. It was after track practice and I decided to just walk home instead of calling Em or My to pick me up.

"Aww! But c'mon, Krissy." She said. She tippy toed and put her mouth next to my ear. "I know you like it." She started to press her knee on my crotch. I pushed her off me and she fell to the ground.

I crouched down to her level and said, "I'm going to give it to you simply and clearly. 꺼져! (Get the hell away! in Korean)" I smiled and started to walk back home.

"Why are you acting this way?" She whined. "You were all lovey dovey to me that time I called?" I stopped and turned around to face her.

"It's because I pity you." I said harshly. She frowned, but then she slowly grinned and started to laugh. "You're still crazy." I said and left. As I continued to walk home and I could still hear her laughing at me.

It's been a week since she came to Rosewood, and she has been harassing me non stop.

_"Hey You." She leaned in and kissed me on the lips. "What are you up to?" She asked as she jumped on my bed and proceeded to make herself feel more comfortable._

_"You know school work." I said as I continued to type up my essay._

_"Kris, what are you doing typing up stupid essays?" I stopped typing and turned my attention to the girl laying on my bed. I gave her a perplexed look. "What? It's summer, duh!" I rolled my eyes and turned back to look over my work._

_I heard her huff and jump off my bed. "I mean, c'mon, it's our summer vacation." She said as she placed her hands on my shoulders. She then leaned into my left side and placed her head against mine. "This is our summer vacation right before you're back to those awful boarding schools. I wish your Step Daddy didn't have to ship you away so much." We chuckled._

_"Hey, he's your ACTUAL Dad!" I said. She stuck her tongue at me and ran away. My eyes followed her as she ran away. I closed my laptop and proceeded to run after that girl._

It's funny how that use to almost a year ago. I frowned at the memory. As I came into the Fields' residence, I heard laughing and giggling coming from upstairs. I smiled. At least someone was having a good day. I thought as I entered my bedroom.

**Emily's POV:**

"I love you." She said. "I love you so much." She leaned in and kissed me as if this would be the last time she ever will.

"I love you too." I said while taking a breath. I tightened my grip on the handful of her hair I had in my hand, as she proceeded to go lower and lower. Every time she touched my bare skin, it would be burning. The good kind of burning. Every time her lips met my bare skin, I'd call her lips back with a moan.

She was always trying to do her best. Her best is always the best. I love it when she takes the lead and makes me feel the way I'm feeling now. I moaned as she started to press her lips on a spot where she knew I'd scream.

"Maya.." I gasped.

"Yes, baby?" She said as she continued.

"I have to tell you something..." I said while gasping again. This girl seriously takes my breath away.

She came back up and looked at me with a concerned face. "You're fantastic." I said smiling. I placed my palm softly against her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. As I was about to show my girlfriend how grateful I was for her showing me a fantastic time, there was a knock on my door.

"Hey Ladies!" Kris yelled from the other side. "Could you guys tone it down a bit? I'm trying to watch my porn and I rather not have the thought of it happening from the next room."

I groaned in embarrassment and Maya laughed into the crook of my neck. "Shut up, Kid!" Maya said in the midst of her laughter. "I'm trying to get my sexy time on." She giggled and leaned into me. We then started to get our sexy time on again and it was fantastic. Even though my cousin was attempting to further embarrass me from the other side.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my lovelys! It's been quite a while. I've been somewhat busy with my summer. Here's a short bittersweet chapter! I haven't updated since last month and I forgot where I was even taking this story -_- So please be patient. Thank you ^^**


End file.
